Talk:Mass Effect Fanon:Council
Need? Does the Council still have a function? Should it? -- Gnostic 21:47, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :I want to delete it because it's fucking stupid and it's pretty much the job admins do but I want to keep it because it's designed so well it's pretty. 15:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::That was me, by the way. Chaoswolf75 15:55, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I say keep it. You never know, we might have a population boom one day, and need to elect non-administrative personnel to watch over the wiki as well.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 01:52, June 9, 2012 (UTC) : Y'all realize that when this council was created, Bluethunder and Nightmare were still admins, right? So I'm not sure that this was ever meant to be a way of giving non-admins authority... -- Gnostic 04:05, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Deleted until further notice. I don't think we actually need is just yet or at all. Chaoswolf75 14:59, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I recreated it. Chaoswolf, your action was unprofessional and should be against soem type of rules. There has been no vote, and the community as a whole has yet to partake. Do not do that again. This article still has significant potential; However, if the community votes to delete the article, then it shall stay deleted until further notice. I do not support the notion of deleting the article, as I had indirectly stated above. This needs to be taken care of properly.Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 08:31, June 11, 2012 (UTC) : We did vote. Chaos and I voted implicitly to delete it, and you were the only one to vote to keep it. I don't fancy the prospect of trying to corral our current population to vote on something that entered dormancy long before most of us showed up. : This thing had no real function that shouldn't have already have been served by the admins. Bluethunder and Nightmare probably just created it so that they could nominate their own articles for "good" and "Spectre" status and make it look like there were actual hoops they had to jump through. -- Gnostic 17:47, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::It is not needed. It's simply a way of glorifying admins, which we really, really do not need. Even if we do need it, we do not need it to be as sparkled up as this. I am going to delete it once more, do not recreate it until it is needed. Chaoswolf75 19:50, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I apologize, I misunderstood the situation. However, I think we should still keep it. Not for articles and to glorify us, but to elect several non-administrative users to watch over the wiki. A peacekeeping force, if you will. A user-group...Kind of. It would also be able to distinguish better users from lesser ones (they would have to be older members or high quality writers, and want to help the wiki).--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 01:35, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : It's a decent idea, but I don't think the conditions necessary to make it feasible will emerge soon enough to justify repurposing this council. -- Gnostic 01:58, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I think that's a better idea. Not really for electing "articles", but when school starts back in August I might need a few people to watch over it. Chaoswolf75 15:51, June 12, 2012 (UTC)